The present invention generally relates to magnetic pickup systems for stringed acoustic instruments. The invention particularly relates to magnetic pickup systems that include one or more secondary elements intended to reduce extraneous induced noise.
Effective and appealing magnetic pickup systems for intrinsically acoustic instruments have stringent requirements, including but not limited to wide bandwidth, extremely low levels of hum and buzz, even string balance with strings that were not designed for magnetic sensing, low magnetic string pull, high output without the need for active electronics, light weight, and ease of integration with polarity switching. As such, there is an ongoing demand for magnetic pickup systems that improve upon one or more of these aspects.